In recent years, in a small terminal device, such as a mobile phone or the like, information leakage of terminal data and the like due to loss or misplacement is increasing, so security countermeasures for information stored in the terminal device have become important.
As the related art of the invention, a technique is known for taking a security countermeasure regarding a terminal device, for example, authentication (knowledge authentication) based on knowledge information, such as a personal identification number or a password, or face authentication, or the like for protecting data stored in the terminal device.
Patent Document 1 describes a security system capable of preventing unauthorized use by a malicious third person. In this security system, connection between a mobile phone and a cradle is detected, the characteristic points of authentication image data recorded in advance are compared with the characteristic points of image data captured by the camera of the mobile phone, and when both are identical, predetermined processing, such as charging of the mobile phone or the like, is performed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-4723